


Thunderchild

by MrProphet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The War of the Worlds - H. G. Wells
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Thunderchild

The Martian crab-machine scuttled here and there in the wreckage of the town, groping in the rubble for the living and dying. The dead it cast aside, for the Martians needed living blood. Close by, a mighty war machine stood guard on its sinuous legs, heat ray at the ready and its searchlight playing idly across the ground.

It was as the crab was scuttling far from the war machine that the attack came. The crash was loud, but not enough to pierce the canopy of the war machine, and so the pilot knew nothing until the light swept back around to fall on the wreckage, and the humans fleeing from the hold.

The heat ray flashed, but the crab was suddenly flipped onto its end, catching the blast and protecting the fleeing food.

Black smoke spewed from the war machine, rolling towards the humans. The crab fell as the smoke reached it, but a second later a vast concussion dispersed the cloud. At the centre of the blast stood a human; tall, yellow haired and wearing primitive metal armour. He held in his hand a large hammer.

The war machine swayed forward, but paused when the man held out a small tablet and read from it in broken, appallingly accented Martian: "Tremble, steel giant; you face the son of Odin. Yield now or be destroyed."

The pilot pulled a lever and the war machine uttered its terrible cry: "Uuu-lla!"

The Mighty Thor grinned and gave Mjollnir a slow spin. "I really hoped you'd say that."


End file.
